1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to office wall partitions having integral lighting means:
(i) particularly of a type wherein a partition comprises an integral electronic power supply as well as one or more fluorescent and/or incandescent lighting means powered from this power supply, and
(ii) more particularly of a type wherein this partition has a long and narrow fluorescent lighting means integrally combined with its upper portion in such a manner as to beam light toward the ceiling, thereby to provide indirect ambient illumination by way of reflection from the ceiling.
2. Elements of Prior Art
While ceiling-directed fluorescent lighting is sometimes used in connection with office wall partition systems, the means available for doing so are quite orthodox and clumsy. Typically, a more-or-less ordinary multi-lamp fluorescent lighting fixture is mounted on top of a cabinet integrated with the wall partition system. The light from this fixture is directed toward the ceiling, and ambient illumination results from reflections off the ceiling.